


An Editors Guide To The Multiverse

by UltriaPrime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multiverse, OC is a skeleton, Tags Are Hard, am i missing something?, but like let me know if you find any good ones, go elsewhere you sinners, how does one tag?, i had to go on other peoples stories to look at tags and im too lazy to tag everything so, idk yet though, its gonna be written like a sitcom cause like i cant write, multiple versions of any and all skeletons, no beta. y'all might need a life vest, oc is also a child, out of all the fanfiction out there how come theres only 1 with an editor for the multiverse?, there shall be no smut, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltriaPrime/pseuds/UltriaPrime
Summary: Hello everyone in the Multiverse! My names Impact and I'm gonna be your new mom because who else do you go to when something breaks?This author only claims the oc impact as hers, all other skeletons mentioned belong to their wonderful creators
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	An Editors Guide To The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! this is mostly gonna be a drabble series for whenever, it might turn into a story but my single half dead braincell cant focus enough to actually write one, so sorry in advance. Also if you have any tips, ideas, comments, or would like to alert me of any spelling errors let me know.  
> Also this fic was inspired by another, theres only one other story i know of with a reader editor but i can not for the life of me remember who wrote it or the title, so if the author does end up reading this, i really liked your idea and i would have asked but i couldnt find you.

Hello everyone! My name's Impact and i'm gonna be your new editor! I know I know, I can see the disbelief on your faces. I know what your thinking and your probably right, a child like me should not have a gods powers nor should any of you be dependent on said child to keep the multiverse safe. I know that all the protectors and even the bad guys are all adults, most of the important outcodes were even born adults! But that only tells you how desperate the multiverse is. I might be 10 but I am ne smart cookie if i do say so myself.

The Multiverse needs balance. I know many of you consider error the bad guy, i mean c'mon, with a title like destroyer of worlds? I can see that, however its a necessary thing. Ink can create a world no problem, but if you havnt noticed he's got the brain of an autistic goldfish, and with that mistakes can be made. That is where an editor comes in, the editors purpose if to fix things and keep those ideas swimming in the right direction. The closest thing Ink has had to that is error. So yes, the multiverse is desperate.

Now before I go and start telling you all my adventures, I think its time to give you a little backstory.

As you know there are only 3 known skeletons in existence, if my name doesn't tell you I wasn't one of the originals. You see my father was one of those 3, and my mom? well she was human. A human mage to be exact, a very strong one too. As a result of their coupling i not only have very powerful magic but I am one of the few who can not only use both monster and human magic but i can also use determination without melting. Pretty cool right? Little did I know that my abilities actually came from the multiverse needing an editor, not my amazing parents.

Well some other powerful humans didn't like that Monstes were mingling and having kids. I wont go into too much detail, I was there, I remember and if you dont mind I'd rather not think about it while conscious, I get enough nightmares already. Anyways long gruesome story short my parents and my uncle were killed in the attack. Which left my grandfather and myself as the only living skeletons. Now if only that were the end to my sad tale.

My grandfather is a workaholic, to the point that not only am i not sure he knows his sons, and daughter in law are dead, but that he was now the sole guardian of me. I tried to talk to him, I tried to get him to play, I tried to make him food so he wouldn't starve to death, but all in all, he was so focused in his work he never noticed. It got to the point where I actually ran away to Grillby to beg for any form of nourishment to live. I have never been so happy in my life that he adopted me as his own.

Grillby is like the second father i never had, And if you thought a normal skeletons was scary, wait till you find out this one is learning to wield fire. So you know that monster children take magic from their parents right? They do it through their familial bonds in their souls and the parents transfer magic from their souls to their kids. Turns out that because grillby and I have that bond and he has fire magic, I too have fire magic. I can now set things on fire, but only accidentally. I haven' quite figured out how to do it on purpose yet so you might wanna be careful when i sneeze. It looks like I can have fire breath since the only time i've successfully set anything on fire is when i sneeze.

The moral of this story? Don't send me into dusty attics, You will lose any valuables up there. Now I know you all want an actual adventure know that i've given you my history but i'm afraid its time for dinner, Gilly doesn't like it when i'm late. I can go anywhere and do anything but if i'm not home for dinner? That man will hunt me down and ground me for eternity. Next time I'll tell you how I met Ink and Error. Trust me that was a hoot.


End file.
